Aerosol clouds can be formed and rapidly spread after release or leakage of a high-risk chemical such as chemical weapons, causing widespread and fatal damage to human and environment. Fast and accurate the high-risk chemical detecting and early warning can provide important information for subsequent operations such as protection, destruction, decontamination, and evacuation, and so can greatly reduce the damages.
At present, methods for detecting the high-risk chemical are gas chromatography -mass spectrometry (GC-MS), ion migration, nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectroscopy, ultraviolet laser-induced fluorescence detection, and surface-enhanced Raman scattering spectroscopy. Among them, the GC-MS, ion migration, NMR spectroscopy, and ultraviolet laser-induced fluorescence detection require sampling or pretreatment, and therefore are not suitable for on-site detection, while surface-enhanced Raman scattering spectrometry is not suitable for remote detection.